Bittersweet
by Leafeonz
Summary: A bittersweet love, broken hearts and a happy ending? Who knows?


Under a streetlamp, a late and rainy October night, stood Kevin, lost in his own thoughts, as the rain poured down. Not even two minutes ago he had been kissing the love of his life, under the same streetlamp, in the same pouring rain. But now he was left alone.

"What have I done?" he thought to himself as the bitter coldness from the October rain collided with his bare face and soaking clothes.

oOoOoOoOo

It was early June and summer break was just around the corner for the students at Peach Creek High. You could literally taste the taste of summer break, the warm weather, birds tweeting, the warm breezes that rustled in the leaf covered tree tops.

And there, under a tree, in the pleasant shadow, laid a dark haired boy with a book covering his face.

He had fallen asleep while waiting for his friends to get out from the detention. It wasn't anything unusual actually, since his friends most likely always ended up getting detention. And the dark haired boy thought it wouldn't do any harm to lie underneath a tree with a book meanwhile his friends got their punishment for breaking the school rules.

As time passed by, the boy eventually woke up to the sound of a person approaching. He quickly sat up, which made the book fall from his face and into his lap. He had slept for longer than he had intended to. He knew it was late, since the sky had a beautiful orange and pink color upon it. It was mesmerizing, and he couldn't take his eyes of the skies. That was until he heard a deep male voice behind him saying "Edd? Why are you still here?"  
It must've been the same person he heard coming while he still was asleep, the boy thought.

He jumped a little when he heard the voice, it wasn't unfamiliar, but at the same time he couldn't really connect a face to the voice. So he quickly turned to see a jock standing there, still in his practice clothes. It was Kevin.

"Oh, salutations, Kevin! I must have fallen asleep while waiting for Ed and Eddy to get out from detention. But I highly doubt that they're still here, by looking at the sky and see that it is rather late by now." Said Edd with a nervous smile on his face.  
The jock rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the smaller male and tried to come up with something to say. Then he remembered that he actually saw Ed and Eddy take their leave about an hour ago.  
"Uhm, yeah, I actually saw them leaving about an hour ago while I had practice. Great friends you got there." Kevin said.  
"Oh, I-I see. Well, I better take my leave as well then. Thanks for informing me, Kevin." Said Edd with a sad smile and got up from the ground, picked up his book and headed home.

Kevin felt a little bad for Edd, even though it wasn't his fault that Eddy was such a jerk, and it wasn't really any of his concerns.  
He looked where Edd just lied and saw that he had forgotten his messenger bag. He picked it up and started to run after Edd.

He eventually caught sight on Edd and started to shout at him. The dark haired boy stopped, turned around and saw Kevin coming running towards him.  
"You forgot your bag back at school, dork" said Kevin panting and reached out the messenger bag to the smaller male, with a smirk on his face.  
Edd blushed heavily and started to think of why Kevin, all of a sudden, had started to be so kind to him.  
Edd seemed to have gotten lost in his very own thought, and Kevin still reached out the bag to him. "Dweeb, are you going to take your bag or not?" Kevin said after a while.

Edd shook his head and got back on earth when he heard Kevin talking to him. "Oh, why yes! Sorry, I got lost in my own thoughts" said the dark haired boy and reached out to take the bag. "Thank you" he said, while looking down on the pavement with a slight blush across his face.

"Ah, don't sweat it, I thought you'd be devastated when you realized that you had lost your bag.. So yeah, you know, I got it for you." Kevin replied, also he with a light blush on his face, while looking to another direction and rubbing the back of his neck. "Mind if I keep you company on your walk home?" the red head asked. "Oh no, no, I'd be delighted to have some company on my way back to the cul-de-sac!" stated Edd as they begun to walk home together.

The sun had just set and it made the most spectacular show of colors in the skies with orange, purple, pink and some light blue. It was still warm, even for being this late into the night. All around you could hear crickets, the breeze through the trees and children playing outside in the warm summer night. It was a perfect evening.

Suddenly Edd stopped, which made Kevin stop too. He asked what was wrong and Edd replied "I was just wondering.. Why are you being kind to me all of a sudden?" He looked at Kevin who seemed to be hurt from the question. "I.. I mean it's not that I don't like that you're being kind, since you used to be such a bully towards me and my friends when we were younger. And it's nice that you've matured and all that, but I still can't help to wonder."  
Kevin shrugged and said "I don't know, man. Like, I'm not mad at you, or Ed. It's mostly Eddy whose being a total jerk and you guys always seem to be an easier prey, that's why you often ending up getting punched in his stead." He was ashamed and wouldn't look at Edd.

The rest of their walk home was silent. They reached the cul-de-sac and they both went to their own houses after saying good bye. But little did Edd know that inside Kevin's house the red head couldn't stop thinking of why he had started to act all nice to Edd, when he practically just could've ignoring him instead and stop getting all those weird feelings inside of him whenever he thought of the smaller, dark haired male.

-  
A/N: Ok, ok, so this is like my first fanfiction, and I'd be glad to get some response! Maybe some ideas and something I could make better for the next chapter? I had really fun writing this, so I hope that you guys enjoy it. And if there's some typos, I'm really sorry ;m;  
xoxo, Leafeonz.


End file.
